Creator of Dutch Angel Dragons history
So it all started with a girl named Deanna.She loved horses and one day she came across a horse named Dutch.She then saved all of her money and bought the handsome Palomino horse.Deanna then started a un-breakable bond with Dutch.Sadly on August 1 st,2006,Dutch developed equine colic,a severe disorder of the digestive system.Dutch was rushed to the animal clinic for horses where he underwent surgery.Ino((Deanna)) stood by his side through the entire operation, not leaving her horse for anything. Finally, after surgery, Dutch awoke and was attempted to be taken outside. Still groggy from anesthetics, he stopped and refused to move any further until Ino walked up to him. Dutch slowly pulled away from the man leading him to a recovery stall and he placed his head on Ino’s chest. She cried holding her half drugged horse's head in her arms saying everything will be okay. After standing there for awhile, Ino led Dutch to his stall. He was set up with IV’s and a given a soft padded enclosure and it was time for Ino to go home for some rest. She insisted that she would stay with him all night but the vet clinic would not allow it. As she walked away, all she could hear was Dutch calling and pacing in his stall as she left. The next morning, Ino got a call from Debra crying. Dutch had passed away from complication of the surgery. “It felt like my world had ended. My horse, no, my best friend, my companion and my dream was gone. I felt like my soul was taken and there was nothing left, my guardian angel had left me.” Ino had said. On Aug 3rd, Ino was out shopping with her mother when she stopped and picked up a newspaper; it had a photo of her and Dutch on the cover. The article read ‘13-Year-old loses horse, best friend’. Immediately she broke down into tears. The article talked about her adventures with Dutch and how in the end he left her too soon. The story got out, and before they knew it, they were getting donations left and right from all over the country. With it, they were able to pay off the $7,000 in vet bills and they also had enough left over to find Ino a new horse. Her heart still broken, Debra encouraged Ino to go look at some horses for sale. Horse after horse, nothing felt right; she did not feel that bond like she did with Dutch. But one day in her search, Ino walked out into a field of several horses to take a look at them. A tall, skinny Bay horse with one white sock named Studly slowly walked over to Ino when none of the other horses would. Studly was the one. Without question, Ino and Debra paid for the horse and took him home. On the way home, Debra asked Ino what she would like to name him. She replied, “With everything that has happened, I feel like I must have some guardian angel watching over me in the sky; I think I will name him Sky.” They went on to win 6 belt buckles in barrel racing events and even went to the Arizona barrel racing nationals. They were the same age and happily share the same birthday together. Sky greatly enjoyed his life following the girl that called him Sky until his passing 2017. Sky lives on in the hearts and minds of Ino and the community, his legacy is being honored as Skypro Fursuit's mascot. <3 R.I.P Dutch!